


I gotta get back now to the ones who love me

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Chrome misses her family dearly - her mothers, her brothers, their friends and Pride - and so she calls home.She hadn't expected so much to have changed in the few weeks since she'd last had a chance to call them.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro & Hibari Kyouya, Chrome Dokuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	I gotta get back now to the ones who love me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Coming Home" by Keith Urban

It had been weeks since her last call home, thanks to an unexpected trip with her mentor that she’d barely had time to warn her family about, but now Chrome was back in Tokyo and finally able to make a call to Namimori.

“Hello?” Hibari Kimiko’s voice answered the phone, and Chrome smiled as she curled up on her bed, holding the phone to her ear like she could crawl through it to be with her family once more. She did so miss them, but she was training to make sure she didn’t accidentally destroy herself or her family with her combination of gifts.

“Hi, Mama Kimiko,” she greeted softly.

“Darling girl!” Kimiko immediately exclaimed, and Chrome laughed – giggled, really – as she heard the rush of all her family trying to get to the phone. “Back off, you heathens, I know half of you can hear her perfectly well without ripping the phone out of my hand!” There was a quiet beep, and then there was a very slight echo that Chrome could only hear due to being a Sentinel. “There, you’re on speaker, Chrome. How was your trip?”

“It was certainly educational,” Chrome admitted. “I missed being able to call home, though. How is everyone? Has anything interesting happened lately?”

“Oh, what a question!” Nana laughed, and Chrome giggled as well.

“Hi, Mama.”

“Hi, sweetheart. A lot has happened since your last call… not the least of it, Tsuna’s finally got a Storm!”

“Mama!” Tsuna protested, but he sounded too happy to truly be protesting. “It’s a long story, imouto, but probably best told in order.”

“I’ve got time,” Chrome assured him, and snuggled into her bed further. The only light in the room was from the little device in her hands. “Tell me everything.”

And they did – her little, makeshift, chosen family told her _everything_ that was going on. Unease began to form in her breast, and she ruthlessly suppressed her true reactions until the call ended. Instead, she made the appropriate noises at the appropriate time, all the while planning to accelerate her training as much as possible.

She had slept well after her call with her family, despite the slightly worrying news she’d been given. At breakfast, her mentor spent most of it watching her, and then asked the question she’d been avoiding.

“What news?”

“My Alphas have been dragged into the Italian mafia,” she said simply, and looked up at her mentor finally. The ageless woman was staring back at her, frowning slightly. “I need to accelerate my training as much as possible. I need to be with them. I—” her voice cracked, and she ducked her head. “My sincerest apologies, Sensei.”

“Your family, your Pride, your Tribe, _and_ your Sky are in danger,” her mentor said softly. “I do not blame you for your reaction.” Chrome glanced up, just in time to receive a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I will spend today preparing an accelerated program, as it was to be your day off anyway. Rest, call your family again if you need to, and I will show you the alternative plan at dinner. I warn you now,” she added, “it will not be easy. Not at all.”

“I know,” Chrome said, determination swelling within her. “But I will not fail. I need to go home.”

Her mentor chuckled, ruffled her hair.

“There’s my girl. Remember to wash your dishes when you’re done.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

The faster training plan was going to be _hell_ on her body, but Chrome was _excited_ as well as determined. She had been coming into her own as a Sentinel, and as a Mist, over the past few years of training under her sensei. She had been back to Namimori at every school holiday break so far, to take a break from training and see her family, but with the new plan, she wouldn’t be returning until after the new school year commenced.

That did hurt, a little. Maybe she could rush to be there for their first day? She knew Tsuna had pushed his studies so he and Kyoya could go into high school together, so Kyoya didn’t traumatise the high schoolers too much during his separation from Tsuna, but she'd missed their graduation from middle school last year and was going to miss the end of their first year. And it would be nice to start her first year of high school on the first day.

She would have to run it by her mentor.

For now, though, she had a training plan to memorise and meditation to do. She was going to get back to her Sky and her Alpha Primes as soon as possible; there was no other alternative for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 5th Feb: changed some details to reflect the age and year groups of Tsuna & co


End file.
